prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 16, 2012 Smackdown results
The November 16, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 13, 2012 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Summary Two days before their World Title rematch at Survivor Series, The Celtic Warrior charged World Heavyweight Champion Big Show, pushing their bitter rivalry once again beyond the ring and into a state of all-out destruction. Meanwhile, SmackDown General Manager Booker T and Mick Foley placed the members of Sunday's Traditional Elimination Tag Team Match into a series of bouts that quickly descended into a struggle for pay-per-view momentum. In addition to basking in the glory of bringing his controversial talk show, “Miz TV,” to his hometown Cleveland, The Miz also celebrated the fact that Monday's RAWactive poll chose him to fill the vacant spot on Team Foley in the Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match Sunday. After pledging he would not follow any team captain, however, the outspoken Superstar welcomed Mick Foley in the ring — the iconic Superstar fitting that very job description. After The Hardcore Legend took the opportunity to plug his new book, “A Most Mizerable Christmas,” he posed the question: Which Miz was going to show up to Survivor Series? Would it be The Miz who accomplished so many milestones in his WWE career or would it be the somewhat laid-back, more talk/less action Miz? When the “Miz TV” host pointed out that Mick should worry about the dysfunction of the other members of the Survivor Series group rather than him, Foley welcomed all of Team Foley into the ring. When he “opened the lines of communication,” Team Hell No used the opportunity to further argue with each other. Then, when things almost turned volatile between archrivals Kofi Kingston and Miz, Foley called on Randy Orton to be the “voice of reason.” But the nine-time World Champion said that despite their volatile history, he liked Foley more than anyone of the team — a group he didn't “like or trust at all.” In a fierce matchup from start to finish, Damien Sandow looked to strike first and pick up Survivor Series momentum in a one-on-one contest against the high-flying Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston. And when all was said and done, “The Intellectual Savior of the Masses” accomplished just that, rolling up “The Wildcat” to grab the quick, yet crucial, pre-pay-per-view victory. Four days after becoming the No. 1 contender for the Divas Championship at Survivor Series, a Diva war-of-words earlier in the day prompted Kaitlyn to join forces with Layla and Natalya to take on the current titleholder Eve and her partners Aksana and Alicia Fox. After A-Fox accidently knocked Eve off the ring apron, Kaitlyn seized the opportunity, hitting a reverse DDT for the victory. Will the former bodybuilder finally capture the butterfly-emblazoned title at the second-longest active pay-per-view in WWE history? In the second match of the night between Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match participants, Randy Orton reluctantly joined forces with The Miz against The Mexican Aristocrat & Mr. Money in the Bank. In the final moments, just when WWE's Apex Predator looked poised to execute the RKO on Del Rio, his “Awesome” partner suddenly tagged himself into the action, hitting the Skull-Crushing Finale on a staggered Mexican Aristocrat to steal the three-count. Furious over being cheated out of a win over his adversary Del Rio and taking all he could of Miz in the post-match celebration, the irate Viper lashed out, hitting an RKO on his own Survivor Series teammate. On Monday's Raw, Big Show once again attacked William Regal, delivering another KO Punch to the English Superstar. As a result of the assault, a fuming Sheamus attempted to confront The World's Largest Athlete in the parking lot for the first half of SmackDown. Despite warnings from GM Booker T to back off and wait for Survivor Series to engage the giant, the three-time World Champion called The World's Largest Athlete to the ring, looking to start Survivor Series two days early. Big Show finally walked onto the ramp, giving his opinion that his No. 1 contender's SmackDown challenge was completely ridiculous. When the giant suggested Sheamus instead thank him for not coming down and hurting him, The Celtic Warrior tried to bring the fight to him. But before he could, Booker blocked his path, ordering Sheamus to leave the building immediately. After almost every member of Team Ziggler charged to the ring and ambushed Kane during his brutal showdown against Wade Barrett, the referee had no choice but to call for the bell. Mick Foley soon sent his Superstars down the ramp to even the odds, creating an all-out brawl between members of the two Survivor Series Teams — minus a conspicuously absent Miz and the injured Cody Rhodes. Team Foley swiftly cleared the ring of their pay-per-view adversaries. But when both Sandow and Ziggler re-engaged for more, The Viper opted to treat each of them to swift punishment, in the form of dual RKOs. As the dust cleared, The Miz finally emerged, staring down his teammates this Sunday. And the question remains, how will The Awesome One fit into the mix? Two days before R-Truth will challenge Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship at Survivor Series, the high-octane Superstar joined the SmackDown announce team as the Swiss Superstar took on Sin Cara. Following Cesaro's victory over the gravity-defying Sin Cara with the Neutralizer, Truth channeled WWE Hall of Famer “Hacksaw” Jim Duggan by leading the WWE Universe in a rousing chant of “USA!” After Booker T ordered his Survivor Series No. 1 contender, Sheamus, to leave SmackDown earlier in the night, Big Show found himself in a one-on-one battle against an unknown opponent, The Great Khali. Despite the enormous challenge set in front of him, just two days before he would put his World Title on the line against The Celtic Warrior, The World's Largest Athlete conquered his fellow giant with the KO Punch. Moments after the bell, Sheamus’ music suddenly filled the arena. While this disturbance alarmed the World Heavyweight Champion, the Irish Superstar didn't emerge. But when The World's Largest Athlete made his way to the back and attempted to climb into his bus, Sheamus arose from the gigantic vehicle and initiated a destructive parking lot brawl with the giant. What will happen when the two forces of nature clash for the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series? Results ; ; *Damien Sandow defeated Kofi Kingston (6:04) *Kaitlyn, Layla & Natalya defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox & Eve Torres (3:41) *Randy Orton & The Miz defeated Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler (7:45) *Kane vs. Wade Barrett ended in a no contest (0:58) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Sin Cara (2:20) *The Big Show defeated The Great Khali (3:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Miz TV” with special guest Mick Foley Smackdown 11.16.12.1.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.2.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.3.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.4.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.5.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.6.jpg Damien Sandow v Kofi Kingston Smackdown 11.16.12.7.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.8.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.9.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.10.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.11.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.12.jpg Kaitlyn, Layla & Natalya v Aksana, Alicia Fox & Eve Torres Smackdown 11.16.12.13.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.14.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.15.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.16.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.17.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.18.jpg Randy Orton & The Miz v Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler Smackdown 11.16.12.19.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.20.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.21.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.22.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.23.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.24.jpg SmackDown GM Booker T kicked Sheamus out of the building Smackdown 11.16.12.25.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.26.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.27.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.28.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.29.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.30.jpg Kane v Wade Barrett Smackdown 11.16.12.31.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.32.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.33.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.34.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.35.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.36.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Sin Cara Smackdown 11.16.12.37.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.38.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.39.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.40.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.41.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.42.jpg The Big Show v The Great Khali Smackdown 11.16.12.43.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.44.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.45.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.46.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.47.jpg Smackdown 11.16.12.48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #691 at CAGEMATCH.net * #691 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events